Oden Cecil
"I'm guess I took a wrong turn some where....Cause I ain't in Kansas no more" "I'll keep down this rabbit hole till I get back again" Physical description Oden is a short man with dark skin with long punk styled raven hair. he has many facial scars and wears an eye patch over his left eye. he often has a pair of headphones on his head along with a Fur collared jacket over a dark colored tee-shirt and dark jeans. he has a pair studded combat boot on his feet and a pair of finger less leather gloves on his hands. Personality He is a a calm and quiet man that always looks up set or as if plotting something. he talks little for he finds people cruel and ugly. he dislikes the order for they are just over righteous zealots. and dislikes the demon lord because her plan is to flawed. He supports Anarchists be cause he loves freedom and thinks that people no matter how bad deserve to choose their own fate, he will always defend women in danger or need. History Originally he is from a timeline of MGE where tech and magic developed simultaneously and monsters coexist well with normal humans. He is the Eldest of for kids, born with a twin sister who is his opposite, he had a normal childhood growing up. At the age of sixteen he went on a spree of dates and affairs none of these relationships ended on a happy note. At seventeen he reconnected with a childhood friend he had not seen in years. The next year he gained a some money, At eighteen tragedy struck and his parents suffered and accident were they spent the better part of the year in the hospital, during their recovery he took charge and took care of his sisters. when they did recover his parents had amnesia and no longer remembered him and have shown no sign of remembering him anytime soon. the next year no longer able to stay under his parents roof treated as a stranger he moved out, his twin sister would visit often as they are quite close. at the age of twenty he accidentally embarrassed his youngest sister to which she swore to make him pay for. on his twenty-first birthday while at work she got her revenge, the events she set in motion caused him to travel along the time lines until he landed in this version of MGE. The Yggdrasil system It is an experimental system that is meant to allow people who cant to use magic. though right now it is installed on Oden's headphones. it runs off mana in the surrounding area. It provides a heads up display only visible to its user, after arriving in this time line Oden has upgraded this system with an A.I. that uses some of its magic oriented systems to stay connected with its original time line. it is capable of constructing an object for temporary use. the A.I. is constantly evolving. The system has software that prevents DE from corrupting its programming.Category:Kaizer-Kaze's OC'sCategory:Characters